


Bestfriend on the streets (And Daddy on the sheets)

by babypandatao



Series: Baby boy and Daddy [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boonon, Daddy Kink, Kinky, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, basically them fucking, bcs this is my first smut orz, im sorry, kind of awkward, pls forgive me, seungsol, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypandatao/pseuds/babypandatao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungkwan is loud, Hansol already know that. But he never thought his bestfriend is THIS loud when he's in bed.A fate, one could say, because who even discovered his bestfriend's kink when they're playfully wrestling on the couch?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bestfriend on the streets (And Daddy on the sheets)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : Hello dere. Okay, so this is my very first smut story with the ‘complete’ label. I wrote this for all the verkwan stans bcs i know u guys are deprived. (for all my friends in that one group u already read this:D) 
> 
> (!!!) MUST READ (!!!)  
> Both of them are seventeen here. DADDY KINK Y'ALL. My very first completed smut. i know some of you are sensitive with this kind of story, more so bcs Verkwan is still not legal yet in real life SO PLS DO NOT READ IF U'RE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THIS KIND OF STORY. And nothing really hardcore but a pretty graphic description of sex and self-fingering. A pretty long oneshot wow hahaha. ENJOY:)
> 
> p.s : this was written three weeks ago and i finished it two weeks ago but i only have the courage to post this now hahaha:v

 

 

 

Seungkwan and Hansol are bestfriends, have been together since they were five, because Seungkwan's mom decided she wanted to learn english better, so she bravely communicated with the foreigners next door.

They're so close, almost always standing side by side.When there's Hansol, there's Seungkwan too. When there's Seungkwan, there's Hansol too. Nothing can seperate Hansol and Seungkwan. (Except maybe their mothers....)

 

Today is just another normal day for them. Going to school, riding the bus together, pranking their friends, playing tag with the seniors, going home with Jisoo's car, eating lunch, and they decided to play a video game. At first it's just the usual, Hansol sitting on the floor and Seungkwan laying on the couch (because he doesn't want to cross his legs, so Hansol being the good friend he is sacrificed himself and chose to sit on the floor) foot. But then Hansol kept on winning, resulting to a very unhappy Boo and a fond Hansol, who basically coos everytime Seungkwan lose the game and lazily tap Hansol's back with his foot.

 

“YAAHHH HANSOL! How can you do that to me?! YOU CHEATER! I HATE YOU!” Seungkwan's mighty roar can be heard from Boo's living room, and a quiet chuckle following closely afterwards. Hansol doesn't answer his bestfriend, choosing to focus on the game instead, determined to defeat his bestfriend. “Ah shit! Why did u push me— Okay, thats it, i'm gonna kill you!” Seungkwan's movements on the stick joy become more frantic, his brows narrowing in full concentration. Hansol on the other hand is relaxed, turning his head back to stick a tongue out at his bestfriend.

“Yeay i win! Ahaha in ur face, Choi Hansol Vernon!” Seungkwan shouted in delight and he jumps around in joy, ignoring Hansol's eyeroll directed at him. To be honest, Seungkwan knew Hansol let him win purposefully,  but there's nothing wrong with being shameless once in a blue moon right?

 

But for Hansol, it's getting annoying though, Seungkwan's childish antics such as  shaking his butt in front of his face, making ugly faces in front of his face, and when Hansol had enough, he swiftly take a hold on Seungkwan's wrist and with full strength slams him down on the couch.

 

 

“What the fuck—”

 

“You knew i let you won, you lil shit so stop acting like that it’s annoying!” Hansol grins in satisfaction when Seungkwan rolled his eyes at him, clearly not liking the fact ‘Hansol purposefully lost for him’.

 

“Yeah i know but doesn't mean i can't brag about it! I'm trying too, okay, so don't pick on me because of that, you piece of—”

 

 

Seungkwan's words were cut by his own shrieking, the result of Hansol's fingers gently digging on both sides of his waist, tickling him restlessly without any mercy.

 

 

“Say you're nothing if i didn't let you win!” Hansol attacks Seungkwan's armpits, to his neck and back to his waist, joining Seungkwan's boisterous laughter.

 

“Never!” Is the reply from Seungkwan, although right now his face is red from too much laughing, his body squirming as he tries to get away from Hansol's merciless fingers. Hansol huffs before he easily flips Seungkwan's body, so right now his bestfriend's face is squished on the couch. Seungkwan immediately struggles but Hansol grins devilishly and he pinned his bestfriend by sitting on Seungkwan's back. 

 

“GIVE UP YOU SHAMELESS BOY!” Hansol shrieks as he attacks Seungkwan's waist once again, this time giving no interval between his attacks, tickling Seungkwan's upper body with so much vigor his fingers are tired because of it. Seungkwan is a stubborn kid though, so he lasted for a half minute before he gave up, a muffled ‘Okay you win! You win!’

 

Hansol moves his body from Seungkwan's back, giving a playful smack on Seungkwan's ass before shoving Seungkwan's feet from the couch, making room for him to sit down. Seungkwan grumpily removed his feet from the couch, turning his body around and  purposefully kicking Hansol's thighs befor he sits up, stealing the pillow from Hansol's lap. Even after a solid one minute Seungkwan is still putting his head down, the reason unknown to Hansol. Worried he might took it too far, he tries to check on Seungkwan's face but the latter avoided his eyes.

 

“Seungkwan-ah? Did i do something wrong?”

 

His bestfriend shakes his head immediately but his expression remained tight, rigid and uneasy. Hansol placed a hand on Seungkwan's shoulder, confused when Seungkwan shy away from him.

 

 

“Seungkwan-ah? You okay??”

 

 

Hansol grabs his friend's arm , not letting go when Seungkwan started to struggle in his grip, worry lacing his heart and he gently brings Seungkwan in to his embrace. “I'm sorry, Seungkwan-ah. Did i accidentally hurt you somewhere? I'm sorry...”

 

Seungkwan only shakes his head vigorously, somehow a look of shame gracing his features, and Hansol's worry increased fast. It's rare, that kind of expression on Seungkwan's face so Hansol can't help but grimacing and pats his bestfriend's hair, making 'shush..' noises again and again in an attempt to calm down his bestfriend.

He tried to remove the pillow so he can hug his bestfriend in a better angle, but Seungkwan clutches onto it strongly, his frown getting deeper everytime Hansol pulled the pillow from his grip.

 

“Did i hurt you in that place?” Hansol asked carefully, his cheeks blushing when Seungkwan's face turned beet red, all the way to the tips of his ears. Seungkwan looked down on his lap once again, his ashamed expression turning back full force and Hansol is pretty sure he accidentally hurt Seungkwan's jr.

 

“Come on, we have to check on it! Move the pillow out of the— DAMMIT SEUNGKWAN IF YOUR PENIS IS HURT WE HAVE TO CHECK ON IT! **Move. the. pillow. out. of. the. WAY** ” Hansol grunts when Seungkwan stubbornly hold the pillow to hide his crotch from Hansol. Frustrated, he wrestled his bestfriend down to the floor, their bodies tangled together when they both fell down on the floor.

 

Finally, the pillow is out of the way, Hansol quickly restrained Seungkwan's arm by holding them up with one hand, his other hand pinning down Seungkwan's waist because his bestfriend struggles so much he can't check on his bestfriends—

 

 

 

Oh.

 

 

_OH._

 

 

 

Instead of finding the usual flat line on Seungkwan's pants right now there's a half prominent bulge decorating his bestfriend's crotch.

 

 

Hansol blinks in surprise, unintentionally staring at Seungkwan's crotch intensely until his bestfriend whimpers pitifully. He tore his gaze away from Seungkwan's bulge, his eyes finding Seungkwan's eyes and he groans internally when he found those brown orbs half lidded and glazed with lust.

 

 

“What the fuck....” Hansol managed to talk in a somewhat hoarse voice and Seungkwan turns his head away. “I'm sorry Hansol-ah but i can't help it...Sorry i'm the worst bestfriend ever! Let me go and you won't see me again forever, i  promise.” Seungkwan's tiny voice pulled at Hansol's heartstrings, waking up something he never know existed until now.

 

“No, i want to know why, Seungkwannie. You're turned on because i tickled you? That doesn't make any sense— Oh, or was it the spanking? Hm? You have the hots for spanking?” Hansol smirks when Seungkwan bites his lips. “Tell me, Seungkwan-ah, so i can help you with your little problem here.” His hand on Seungkwan waist travels down, barely touching Seungkwan's cock and ghosting in front of the bulge, but he can already hear Seungkwan's breath hitching because of his action.

 

“What are you doi— ”

 

Seungkwan’s sentence is cut by a trapped moan, the result of Hansol tracing the bulge carefully with one finger, giving gentle pressure when Seungkwan lets out a little whimper.

 

‘Soo, tell me as why suddenly you have a boner when we were playing our usual wrestle thing?” Hansol asks, his eyes still focusing on Seungkwan’s crotch. “I’m sorry! Please, just let me go. I can take care of this by myself....” Seungkwan’s tone is downright pleading, and with the way his features is scrunched in an uncomfortable horny expression Hansol gulps down the sudden lump in his throat.

“No of course not, Seungkwannie. This ”  Hansol grope Seungkwan’s whole length from outside of his pants. “Is caused by me, or whatever action i did to you when i tickled you, so i have to take responsibility right?” He smirks as Seungkwan bites his lower lip in an attempt to block a moan.

His bestfriend is always a stubborn one, so he’s not surprised when Seungkwan shakes his head again. Frowning, he leans in closer to Seungkwan’s face, momentarily distracted by Seungkwan’s pretty blush on his cheeks but he averted his eyes to Seungkwan’s eyes, lust clearly glazing his brown orbs.

 

For a moment he lost himself in Seungkwan’s beautiful eyes until Seungkwan blinks a few times, and only then he realized he’s only a breath away from Seungkwan’s face.

 

“Come on, Seungkwan-ah. Tell me. What’s wrong with telling your bestfriend about the reason of your erection hm?” He playfully whispers in front of Seungkwan’s lips, barely a distance from his own. A tiny shake from Seungkwan and Hansol opens his mouth, poking his tounge out and licking the tip of Seungkwan’s cute button nose.

 

His bestfriend pursed his lips for a while, thinking.

 

 

“........i can’t tell directly to your face, Hansol-ah....”

 

 

Hansol shoots an eyebrow at this. Nodding his head he immediately tilts his head a little, in the end placing his face on the crook of Seungkwan’s neck, mumbling a Go on to his bestfriend’s flesh.

 

 

Seungkwan heaves a deep sigh.

 

 

“So, last night Soonyoung hyung sent me a link....” He started slowly. Hansol hums for him to continue. “And i checked the link of course....I thought it was his dance cover or something but instead the link sent me directly to a porn site!” His bestfriend cutely huffs in distaste and Hansol chuckles, slightly nuzzling deeper to Seungkwan’s neck. “It was some.....unusual stuff  too. Ah , this is so embarrassing! Okay, so the site is a kinky site, and Soonyoung hyung sent me a link directly to the.....” Seungkwan stopped momentarily. “Ugh, this is so fucking embarrassing....” He whines. Hansol taps his waist three times, signing him to continue his story. “He sent me a link directly to.... to....to the daddy kink tag.....”

 

At that Hansol snaps his head to face Seungkwan, his grip on Seungkwan’s hands loosening and Seungwkan used the chance to wiggled out from Hansol’s grip. When he’s free he tried to push Hansol away from him but to no avail, Hansol already placed his thighs on both sides of Seungkwan’s thighs. Grimacing, Seungkwan weakly tries to push his chest but Hansol quickly brings his hand in his grip again.

 

“Hansol, let me go!” Seungkwan snaps at him. “Nope. I gotta set this straight. So you have a boner because you remembered about that site? Or maybe the videos they posted there? Tell me.” Hansol replies with the same amount of bite, tightening his grip when Seungkwan struggles against him.

Seungkwan groans and he shakes his head, his gaze changing into a challenging one, determination filling in as he trashed around  trying to make Hansol lose his grip on his hand.

Gritting his teeth Hansol leans down again, letting go one of his hand in order to support himself from completely falling on top of his bestfriend. He smashed his lips on top of Seungkwan’s lips, slowly moving although Seungkwan is too shocked to respond. Pressing harder, he licks Seungkwan’s lower lip again and again, smirking when Seungkwan shyly moves his own. For a few moments there’s only wet noises in the room, until Hansol lets Seungkwan’s hands go to trace Seungkwan’s sides, starting from his waist to his chest, up and down before he slips his hands inside of Seungkwan’s worn out t-shirt, grinning when he feel little pointy hard nubs, taking one between his thumb and middle finger.

 

“A-ah!” Seungkwan moans and Hansol delightfully shoves his tounge inside of Seungkwan’s mouth. He licks the bottom row of Seungkwan’s teeth, and then the upper row, inviting Seungkwan’s own to join his dance. Shy and awkward, their movements slow but sensual, tounges swirling and wrapping around each other, massaging the others with pressed movements. Seungkwan’s hands rests on Hansol’s chest, weakly gripping his t-shirt for some purchase. When his bestfriend gasps for air Hansol backed away, resting their forehead together and stared at Seungkwan’s eyes intensely.

 

“Tell me.” He says sternly, hands still roaming inside of Seungkwan’s shirt. A pout forms on Seungkwan’s shiny lips, and Hansol chuckles before he pecks the pout away. “Tell me, Boo.” Hansol gently whispers on Seungkwan’s lips, grinning when the redness got more intense but prettier too at the same time. “Okay, so i watched this one video on that site. Basically it was about the bottom making a mistake so the top had to punished him and the punishment is spanking...” Seungkwan pursed his lips again. “But the bottom doesn’t want to be spanked, so he fought his top....Of course he lost, because for whatever reason the bottom is always weak and cute.” Seungkwan basically hissed the words out of his mouth. “And the way the top manhandled his bottom is exactly the same like the way you sat on me, except the tickling part. The flipping part too, and then you smacked me....I just—  i suddenly remembered okay? There, i said that. Now let me go!”

 

 

 Hansol shoots an eyebrow at his bestfriend.

 

 

“Do you know how you sounded to me? It’s just like ‘i watched porn last night and i can’t help but imagine myself at the same position with my bestfriend so i have a boner.’ Seungkwannie.” Hansol says in an almost sing song voice, watching as Seungkwan bites his lower lip again, frustration in his features.

 

 

 “And i think it’s not only because of that. You secretly enjoy daddy kink aren’t you?”

 

 

Seungkwan’s eyes widened a little, but the way his body shivers and goes rigid for a while confirmed Hansol’s accusation.

 

 

 

“no i’m not—”

 

“Ssh, lying is bad, Seungkwan-ah.”

 

 

 

Hansol smirks as he caressed Seungkwan’s face, his thumb pressing Seungkwan’s lips forcing them to open and make way, before he speaks again, voice dropping one octave lower and his lips right on Seungkwan’s ear,

 

 

“And Daddy doesn’t like bad boys. You’re a good boy aren’t you, Seungkwannie? Of course you are, you’re my little baby boy.”

 

 

And he licks the outer part of Seungkwan’s ears, darkly chuckling when Seungkwan’s breath hitched, an almost whine escaping his throat and his hands clutching Hansol’s waist immediately.

A whimper escaped Seungkwan's lips, the latter's face burning with embarrassment and maybe a hint of humiliation because Hansol had said his deepest fantasy, calling Seungkwan 'baby boy' and referring to himself as 'Daddy'.

Now, of course there's nothing wrong with their roles because Seungkwan always know he's a sub anyway, so it's only normal for Hansol to be the Dom, to be his top, in case something like _this_ happened but isn't it awkward calling your bestfriend since you were babies in diapers as _'Daddy'_?

Persistently asking why is he having a boner is already weird, but volunteering to take care of it as well as satisfying Seungkwan's secret kink? That's some crazy shit okay.

 

“We don't have to do this, Han-“ Seungkwan yelps when Hansol playfully smacks his right thigh, shaking his head disappointedly in a manner (terrifyingly) similar to what Seungkwan's dad used to do when Seungkwan did something wrong. Pursing his lips Seungkwan avoids Hansol's face, which is getting closer and closer until their noses almost touch.

“Is that what you were supposed to call me, baby?” His voice is playful, but edged with harshness, the gentle grip on his nape a plus point in making Seungkwan feel small. Still hesitant, Seungkwan only kept his gaze at the tip of Hansol's noise, not knowing what to do.

He can hear Hansol chuckling amusedly before his chin is tilted up, an assuring smile on Hansol's thin lips. “We can try this together, okay? I admit, i'm curious to try about this kind of kink but I have no partner. Now that you revealed about yours, it perfectly match with mine. It's gonna be okay. You just have to trust me.” A loving caress on his cheeks, a small gesture but Seungkwan made up his mind because of it.

 

 

 

"..........O...Okay........"

 

 

 

" _Daddy_...."

 

 

 

Immediately Hansol inhales sharply, a surpressed groan deep in his throat, his gaze completely changed to something dark and sharp, screaming ' _dominant, top, **Daddy**._ ’

A pair of lips muffled his next moan as Hansol slips his hand inside again, this time going straight to his nipple and playing with them, gently tweaking, fondling, pinching, making them hard again for the second time.

Hansol kisses him with vigor, working his way past Seungkwan's lips in no time, exploring Seungkwan's wet, hot, cavern in detail, not missing a single spot as he licks the inside of Seungkwan's cheek, tounge absenting Seungkwan's teeth one by one, until it crashes with Seungkwan's own tounge, spiralling together and fighting for dominance.

Seungkwan tries to return the kiss as fiercely as he could but in the end he surrendered, as Hansol catches the moan with his lips again when his hand wanders off to Seungkwan's crotch.

 

“ _Ah_ , wait, wait- MMH! Hans- Daddy, wait.' He hurriedly stop Hansol's hand from going in to his pants, shivering when Hansol stares down at him with a displeased expression.

 

Meekly he opens his mouth to say, “We can't do this here, Daddy...We're in the living room, what if someone walks in on us? It'll be awkward...and embarassing....” ending it with a subtle pleading pout.

 

Hansol tilts his head for a second, taking his words in consideration before shrugging his shoulder, smoothly scooping Seungkwan up in his arms in a bridal style. The surprised squeak from Seungkwan doesn't deter him and he chuckles when the latter hides his face on his neck.

 

“Aw, my baby boy is so cute.” Hansol leans down to whisper lowly, smirking when Seungkwan goes tense for a second. “I have the cutest baby boy in my arms right now. Where have you been in my life, sweetpea?” Hansol grins as Seungkwan lets out a tiny whine.

“Daddy...Just...Let's go to my room, please?” Seungkwan asks, his blush getting more prominent as Hansol leans down to drop a kittenish lick on his ear.

Finally listening to Seungkwan's request he strides to Seungkwan's room, kicking the door open impatiently and setting Seungkwan down on the bed not-so-gently, locking the door and picking up the lube on Seungkwan's desk, smirking as he shakes the half-full bottle of liquid, a knowing smug expression on his face.

 

Seungkwan's eyes widened, embarassed because now Hansol knew he used up a pretty good amount of it.

 

“Looks like somebody played with himself oftenly, hm? What a naughty boy you are, Seungkwannie.” Hansol chimes gleefully, chuckling when Seungkwan pout-frown at him from behind his eyelashes. “I'm a normal teenage boy Daddy. Besides, you were never there when I needed you! I don't want help from a stranger...” Seungkwan sulkily throws his gaze away from Hansol.

Laughing, Hansol sets the lube back on the desk, striding and trapping Seungkwan in between his hands, staring intensely at the wide eyed boy. “I'm here now, aren't I? What do you want me to do, princess?”

 

 

An audible gulp from Seungkwan.

 

 

“Well? I'm asking, sweetheart. _Answer me_.” The harsh edge is back and Seungkwan hesitantly open his mouth. “....ck me Daddy.....” Hansol grips his chin, tight but not tight enough to hurt Seungkwan. “Come on, baby. Daddy needs his princess to talk and say his desire so daddy can properly take care of you. It hurt right, down here? Say it and Daddy will make it go away.” He rolls his own erection on Seungkwan's, separated only by their thin basketball shorts, earning him a tiny mewl from the older boy. “Touch me daddy...I need you to...to...to.....” Seungkwan trails off, his face heating up.

 

Chuckling, Hansol slips his right hand into Seungkwan's pants, rubbing the erection up and down, watching as Seungkwan closes his eyes. “Say it. Come on, you're a good boy aren't you? Daddy wants to hear it.” He says, starting to squeeze it gently.“Mmh...I want you, Daddy....Have sex with me...AH!”  Hansol grins when Seungkwan's body jerked up, a reaction to his previous action of thumbing the slit of Seungkwan's cock.

“I think 'have sex' has another name to it, Seungkwannie. And I believe you wanted to say that instead of 'have sex'.” Seungkwan moans, hips bucking up as Hansol started to fist his cock and moving his hand in a steady pace.

“Ah....I want to— mMH! I want you to _f-fuck me_! ah!” Seungkwan cries out, lifting his lower body high enough for Hansol to take his pants off along with his briefs. “Good boy.” Hansol praises, smiling when Seungkwan lets out a whine.

 

 Instead of continuing his action, he backs off, staring down at Seungkwan's half naked body, ignoring the protesting noise his baby lets out because of him.

 

“Prep yourself.” His voice is commanding, leaving no room for argument. Seungkwan looks complicated though, in a brief moment looking like an innocent boy so lost in his first time having sex. “What's the matter, princess?”

 

“Uh....The lube....” Shy voice, shy glances, _fuck_ Hansol wants to pin him down, claim him, _take_ him and he hurriedly grabs the bottle before throwing it to Seungkwan, who's immediately scrambling to catch it, opening the cap and pouring a very generous amount of lube on his fingers.

 

“Spread your legs baby, Daddy wants to see how you usually do it. And **do** **NOT** touch your cock. That's my property, okay?”

 

Seungkwan immediately obliges, spreading his legs as far as they can go, eyes closed when he circles a finger in front of his entrance. The finger finally disappeared, buried half-way in his excited hole, seemingly sucking it inside.

 

Hansol watches with interest, groaning deep in his throat when Seungkwan finally moves his now knuckle deep two fingers slowly, thrusting in and out, in and out, all the while letting out tiny little mewls.

 

“Stretch it nicely. Daddy doesn't want to hurt you.” He says nonchalantly, leaning back on the wall opposite to the bed and drinking in the sight of Seungkwan scissoring himself with three fingers, impatient and hurriedly, his cock already rock hard and twitching ever so lightly as he continues to loosen up his hole.

It's not long before Seungkwan's moans becomes whiny, body squirming with needs and he started to chant 'Daddy, _please_ ' quietly, although Hansol can hear it loud and clear. Instead of giving in, he leisurely strokes his own clothed cock, chuckling when Seungkwan half glares at him.

 

"What's with that stare? Good boy doesn't glare at his Daddy. Are you a bad boy?" He sternly asks, giving Seungkwan a raised eyebrow.

 

“No, daddy...” Is the weak reply, a guilty expression and a pout adorning Seungkwan's lips. “Good then. Now keep on fucking your own hole, Daddy still wants to watch.” A low cry from Seungkwan, as he aims his fingers deeper, moving his own hips in time with his thrusting fingers. Hansol gets rid of his pants, matching Seungkwan's state as he grips his own cock tightly, working his wrist and flicking it fast, eyes trained on how Seungkwan's fingers stretched the rim quite well, slick, red, and wet.

 

Faster, harder, the sound of lube squelching wet, accompanied by Seungkwan's lewd mewls, his eyes closing in but he immediately snaps them open when Hansol says, “Look at me, princess. Come on, look at me, don't you want to see Daddy jerking off because his baby boy looks so hot, finger fucking himself?”

 

Hansol darkly chuckles when Seungkwan's breath hitched, a needy cry escaping his mouth, his fingers going even faster than before, frustratedly trying to spot that one place, that one spot promising white blissful heat and he wants, oh how he wants to feel the blinding pleasure.

But his three fingers aren't enough. Seungkwan needs something bigger, something thick and long, maybe his Daddy's cock. Right now his daddy is being an asshole though, apparently enjoying his show too much.

 

“Daddy, please! I need you, _please._ Fuck me, I can't— it's too much! _Please_....” He cries out in vain, finally finding his prostate, slamming his fingers repeatedly, moaning everytime his fingers bumps onto the bundle of nerves.

 

It's all too much, but yet it's not enough for him. He needs his Daddy's cock right now.

 

 

 

“Daddy—”

 

“Hush, princess, Daddy's here. I got you. You can do it. You're a good boy aren't you? Surely you can cum just like this right? Can you do that for Daddy?” The whisper right by his ear caused him to shuddered, cock twitching in interest, his mind too clouded by lust he doesn't even realize Hansol is already in front of him, bending down and licking the shell of his ear.

“Daddy, it's not enough. I want to _cum_.” Seungkwan breathlessly whines on Hansol's naked shoulder, his other hand itching to stroke his cock but _can't_ because Hansol is gripping it with his own.

 

All of his coherent thoughts flies out of the window in a second after Hansol finally touches his cock, fisting it and flicking his wrist fast and tight, a little slippery because of something, maybe lube or maybe it's Hansol's spit but Seungkwan doesn't care, too busy on trying to buck his hips in time with his fingers and Hansol's merciless hand.

 

“You said you want to cum?” The words are whispered low and deep on his ear. Frantically nodding, he cries out in pleasure when Hansol fastens his hand.

 

 

 

“Then **_cum_** , baby boy.”

 

 

 

A strangled moan from his throat at the same time as his cock spurted white strings of cum, violently shuddering when the white heat exploded behind his eyes.

 

Hansol growls as he watches Seungkwan's body goes rigid for a moment, back arching up beautifully, mouth opened in a silent gasp and face scrunched up in pleasure. Sweats are everywhere, his body shiny and slick, Hansol wants to lick him clean.

Then his body relaxes, his breath is panting, trying to regain back his senses, retracting his fingers from his fluttering hole making Hansol's cock twitch in interest.

With two fingers Hansol scoops up the cum laying half on Seungkwan's stomach, pressing gently on Seungkwan's lips, watching with burning lust as his little red tounge comes out to lick his fingers clean.

For a moment Hansol only hovers on top of Seungkwan, swiping his gaze from his still curling toes until the messy damp mop of his brown hair, taking time watching how Seungkwan's hole clenches on nothing, lube dripping out giving Hansol a very urgent need to fill it with his own cock.

 

 

 

“Princess, i'm sorry but I need to fuck you right now.”

 

 

 

He takes Seungkwan's sticky shirt off his body, latching his mouth immediately on Seungkwan's dusty pink nipple, playing with the other gently, rolling the little bud in his fingers. In no time Seungkwan is moaning again, the bud hardening in his touch.

With easy movements he gently flipped Seungkwan to his knees, ripping a surprised shriek from the latter. He reaches out for the bottle of lube, opening the cap and lathering his cock with the sticky substances. Briefly watching Seungkwan's wiggling his ass in an attempt to feel his cock, he playfully smacks the round flesh.

 

“Patience, baby.” He chuckles after Seungkwan yelps in surprise. Hansol smacks the pert butt again only to watch it jiggles cutely, smirking when Seungkwan started to whine.

 

“So needy for Daddy's cock, huh?” He says before he spreads the cheeks apart, giving an easier access to penetrate Seungkwan.

 

Taking a deep breath Hansol goes in slowly, grunting when the head of his cock easily slips past the tight ring of muscles. Seungkwan did a pretty good job on loosening his hole.

Pushing in, he groans as he feels the warm heat encasing his cock. Seungkwan's walls seems to feel excited because they're pulsing, clenching on him oh so tightly it almost hurt. He pulls out before he thrusts his whole length in, moaning low in his throat at the same time Seungkwan shrieks in a high pitched tone.

 

 

 

 

It's tight.

 

And wet.

 

Slippery warm, too.

 

 

 

 

 

Seungkwan's insides is driving him crazy, almost making him move his hips roughly but when Seungkwan whimpered in discomfort he leans down, supporting himself with his arms as he whispers sweet nothings beside Seungkwan's ear. He tilts his head to kiss Seungkwan, to distract him from the pain down there and his baby boy meets his kisses eagerly.

 

“Ha-ah, Daddy..It hurt..It's weird...So full, _mmhh._ It's nothing compared to my fingers— ahh!” Seungkwan blabbers between the clash of their teeth and tounges, a tiny drop of tears in the corner of his eyes. Hansol shushes him gently, nibbling on his lower lip and giving little nips on his upper lip, one of his hand caressing Seungkwan's body, up and down from his neck to the small of his back, massaging his hips in a loving manner.

It's working, Seungkwan relaxes after a minute, his hips unconsciously moves in a rotating motions, pushing back on Hansol's cock. Darkly chuckling, he grips Seungkwan's waist with both hand, straightening his body and he gave an experimental thrust once.

 

 

" _Ah!_ _Daddy!_ "

 

The respon satisfies him as he grounds his knees, moving his hips in a steady pace.

 

 

"Mmh— Aahh! Aahh— Daddy— nggHh **Daddy**!"

 

 

The lewd moans from Seungkwan fuels his own lust, speeding up his thrusts as his hands roams on Seungkwan's chest, pinching and twisting the hard nipples, rewarded by a cry of pleasure from his baby boy.

 

“You like this? You like my cock? You like me fucking you open? Tell me, princess.” Hansol asks the same time he slows down his thrusts to deep ones, clearly aiming for Seungkwan's prostate.

 

“Yes, yes, _YES_ , **AH!** ” Seungkwan's breathlessly gasp when Hansol hits his prostate, his arms almost giving up on him as the pleasure slowly builds up in his stomach.

 

“Yes, what, baby?” Hansol grunts, his hips aiming for Seungkwan's spot with each thrusts, smirking in satisfaction when the high pitch mewls comes out from Seungkwan's mouth once again.

 

 

“Yes _, Daddy_. You're so good, your cock is so big, please!”

 

 

“Didn't you just come minutes ago? Greedy baby boy.” Hansol growls deep, his hands wrapping so tightly on Seungkwan's waist, pulling him closer when Seungkwan's arms gave up on him, watching as his baby obediently receives whatever Hansol gave to him, mouth opened, eyes half-lidded, glassy and dark with lust.

 

“Ah- but —MMH— Daddy it felt so good- _AH_! _NGH_! It felt so good, I want to feel it again, _ahhhh!_ Daddy, please, let me cum..." Seungkwan cries out as he locks his eyes to Hansol's, somehow pulling an innocent expression in this situation.

 

But Hansol is too blinded by lust to comply to Seungkwan's wish.

 

“Sorry baby, you need to wait a little longer. You make me feel good  too, don't you want to make Daddy feel good, hm?” Hansol briefly fondles Seungkwan's balls, earning another cry of pleasure from the boy.

 

“I want to make you feel good too— AH FUCK!”

 

“No cursing, baby boy.” Hansol says , slapping Seungkwan's ass to points out his seriousness. “Sorry, Daddy...” Seungkwan apologized, voice strained between his strings of moans.

 

Hansol alternates between deep and aimed thrusts with sharp, speedy thrusts, drinking in Seungkwan's whimpers, stroking Seungkwan's cock once in a while.

 

“Daddy...Please, I want to come... Can I? I've been a good boy... _Owww!_ Okay maybe not THAT good but still...I did— _Akh_! I did everything you ask..." Seungkwan twists his body just to see Hansol again, faltering when Hansol pinched down on both his nipples.

Hansol is silent though, only tilting his head slightly but not doing anything else, watching as Seungkwan becomes desperate, his hips pushing everytime Hansol thrust his cock in.

When Seungkwan is in the verge of crying, he chuckles fondly before he twists Seungkwan's body, so now they're facing each other and only now Hansol realized just how hard Seungkwan is, so red and pointing up to his stomach, even harder than his first erection.

 

“Wow you're so hard, Seungkwannie.” He says just to see Seungkwan's flustered reaction. “Not my fault, Daddy! You never touch my cock after you fucked me, and I'm just so turned on because—”

 

Seungkwan stopped abruptly when Hansol pins his wrists on top of his head with one hand, feeling small and a little bit afraid because of the sudden predatory gleam shining in Hansol's eyes. He gulps when Hansol leans in closer, stopping just beside his ear, and when he whispered the harsh edge on his voice is back,,

 

 

“Didn't I say I'm going to take care of you, baby?”

 

 

Seungkwan barely registered the words but Hansol already plunged in deep, resulting to him grunting in pleasure. He downright screams with every hard thrust Hansol gave, only muffled when Hansol kisses him, tounge-fucking his mouth wildly.

He cries out when Hansol finally touched his cock, this time roughly tugging and stroking, urgently wanting to make him come again.

 

 

 

“Come on _baby_. You're a good boy. Come for me. _Cum for your Daddy._ Such a pretty princess you are...”

 

 

 

And that's it.

 

Seungkwan closed his eyes tightly, every muscles in his body convulsing as his orgasm hits him hard, harder than every orgasms he ever had before. He's momentarily dizzy, doesn't feel anything besides how good his orgasm is, unconsciously chanting **_'Daddy'_** with every jerk he got from Hansol.

When he came down from his high, he realized Hansol is still fucking him, chasing for his own orgasm and Seungkwan pulls every last energy in his body, internally counting one to three before he clenches down as hard as he could, hands coming to Hansol's chest to lightly graze at his nipples.

With stuttering hips Hansol groans deep in his throat, releasing his own seeds inside, painting Seungkwan's insides white. Seungkwan released a hoarse moan at the feeling of being filled.

 

 

Hansol collapsed down on him, dropping butterfly kisses from his neck up to his temple before rolling to his side.

 

A few moments of an almost awkward silence before Hansol speaks up, “You know, there's no difference between you in daily life and you on the sheets.” accompanied with a hand removing his unruly bangs from his forehead. Scoffing, Seungkwan moves to face his bestfriend, grimacing when the movement caused a shooting pain in his ass.

 

“I'm sorry Seungkwannie, I was too excited. Does it hurt that much?” Hansol runs his hand in his damp, sticky hair, lightly scratching on his scalp. “Of course it hurt, you idiot. I was a virgin! I think you're not though, you lasted too long for someone who had sex for the first time.” Seungkwan replies snarkily. Chuckling, Hansol pats Seungkwan's cheeks warmly, gently rubbing the spot where the sheets left marks on his left cheek.

 

“Next time tell me to be gentle and I will.” Hansol chimes cheerfully, too cheerful for someone who just had sex with his bestfriend, a kinky one nonetheless. Seungkwan huffs, thinking that Hansol is a sex maniac or something.

“Why are you so confident that there will be a next time?” Seungkwan grumpily asks, frowning when Hansol only stared at him with 'really now?' expression.

 

 

“Because.....”

 

 

Seungkwan yelps when Hansol traps him again in his arms, glaring at his bestfriend who has a smug expression on his face.

 

 

“I don't think you'll enjoy other people having sex with you as much as you enjoy your **_Daddy_** fucking you, do you, _princess_?”

 

 

Seungkwan can only gapes on his bed, staring at his bestfriend who disappeared behind the door still very much naked and coming back with a wet cloth.

 

He softly sighs when the feeling of warm, silky piece of cloth washes his skin with feathery touches, lulling him to the dreamland and barely registering the long kiss on his crown, eyes heavy and sleepy, snuggling closer when Hansol drapes a blanket over both of them, giving up to his needs to sleep.

 

Hansol smiles fondly when his ~~still~~ bestfriend ~~but he can fix that later~~ falls asleep, his chest movement slowing down and his breath getting even. Gently, he slings an arm on Seungkwan’s stomach, nuzzling his nose on Seungkwan’s cheeks, chuckling silently when Seungkwan frowns slightly in his sleepy state.

 

Seungkwan is loud, he always know that. But he would never dream that he actually can experience his loudness on _other circumtances_. The very first person to know that Seungkwan is vocal on bed, the very first person to taste how soft and squishy his insides is, and the very first person to discover just how kinky his bestfriend is on the sheet.

Daddy kink wasn’t really his fave but Seungkwan loves it, plus it’s his bestfriend, the one he loves since they were ten, so if there’s anyone who can satisfy Seungkwan’s secret desires, of course it’s him, Chwe Hansol Vernon. He knows how Seungkwan loves to be treated, gentle but still strict when he’s being too stubborn.

Satisfied, Hansol sighs in happiness before he closed his eyes, joining Seungkwan to the dreamland.

 

 

 

 

-END-

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> SO.
> 
> What do you think guys? Is it ok? Not awkward? Tell me on the comment down below bcs im seriously anxious about my smut hahaha:"D Forgive me if its a lil awkward...
> 
> Anyways! Thankyou for reading, give me some love and leave kudos if you want:D I love you guysss~
> 
> -minB


End file.
